Lobos
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Draco Malfoy:Un lobo solitario que cree vivir muy bien así. Hasta una noche, en que el destino le tiene otros planes... ¿Crees en la magia animal? One-shot.


_¡Oló a toodos! :D Hoy es un día muy muy especial (al menos aquí en México,mi país :3)... ¡Hoy es Día del Musico! *ovación* lo cual me tiene muy contenta :3 Y como celebración decidí publicar éste one-shot que tengo guardado desde hace tiempo. Originalmente era un Dramione, pero al estar haciendo la ultima revisión decidí hacerlo un Drastoria. Sentí que la historia cuadraba mejor así. :3 _

_Cabe aclarar que lo escribí inspirada en una melodía. Un poco en la letra, pero realmente fue el ritmo lo que me inspiró. Es una canción hermosísima de Lali Puna, llamada "Faking the books". Dejo aquí la terminación del link (yasabenquépáginadevideosxD... .com/watch?v=XPuIkkw2KWc) para que busquen el video y la escuchen mientras la leen y así el fic tenga un sabor muy diferente a leerlo sin ella...Simplemente con la canción, los sentimientos son más fáciles de experimentar... :3_

Disclaimer: Ni personajes ni lugares (excepto ésa biblioteca del callejón,tal vez... xD) me pertenecen, todo es de Rowling.

_¡Disfrútenlo! :D Espero sus hermosos reviews y favorites.  
>¡Y feliz día del músico a todos! <em>:D :D

* * *

><p><strong>Lobos<strong>

El lobo suspiró. La lluvia repiqueteaba en los enormes ventanales de la biblioteca. Se frotó los ojos, cansado. Supuso que era hora de volver a su guarida a dormir, como cada noche.

Llevaba tres años en la misma rutina: de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la biblioteca y de ahí a casa. Una rutina que todo mundo sabe que no es un paraíso. Y a pesar de ser parte de su rutina, la biblioteca le permitía escaparse de ella: los libros le hacían olvidar su soledad.

Un lobo solitario: eso era él justamente. Eso se consideraba: Un lobo que vivía para él, atrapado en una rutina de lujo y comodidades, un líder sin una compañera a su lado.  
>Dicen que cuando un lobo alfa encuentra a su pareja, lo sabe inmediatamente, y ella también lo reconoce. Se encuentran, comparten sus mundos y no se separan hasta que uno muere. Entonces el otro, si no es lo suficientemente fuerte, se separa de la manada y se sumerge en el bosque, para no volver jamás.<p>

Magia animal.

Y sin embargo, a él jamás le había pasado eso, a pesar de haber tenido varios romances: eso de los lobos le parecían habladurías. Un lobo solitario. Eso sería él hasta el día en que muriera.  
>Y los días se escurrían lentamente, uno tras otro, sin dejar huella realmente en el espíritu del lobo, mucho menos en su corazón.<p>

El lobo seguía mandando, fuerte y altivo, con el orgullo reflejado todos los días en sus ojos grises que diario leían, casi con desesperación, las páginas de algún libro de ésa biblioteca del callejón Diagon. Ésa biblioteca que él consideraba su segunda guarida: sentía ésos muros como parte de él. Ése olor a libro viejo y ése silencio lo hacían sentir menos solo. Ésos libros lo hacían sentir libre a momentos.

Y las lunas pasaban para el lobo.  
>Muchas, muchas lunas pasaron, hasta que una Luna diferente se presentó.<p>

Ésta noche el lobo está inquieto. Nervioso. Expectante. Pero no sabe bien por qué.  
>El ambiente huele distinto ésa noche.<br>Se sienta en su sillón acostumbrado en la biblioteca y toma el primer libro que encuentra. Curiosamente, uno sobre el comportamiento de los lobos. Suelta una risilla que hasta le parece extraña de escuchar: hace tiempo que no ríe.  
>Sus ojos de mercurio acarician las frases del libro sin ninguna prisa. Saboreándolas. Identificándose cada vez más con aquellos lobos que van solitarios por el bosque, que sólo se detienen cuando encuentran, inesperadamente, el amor.<br>_Qué tontería_, piensa el orgulloso lobo.

El reloj marca las 12.  
>Hora de ir a su madriguera.<br>El lobo se levanta, con el libro aún en su mano. Decide llevárselo para terminar de leerlo. Recoge su gabardina y se dirige al mostrador.

Magia animal.

Sus ojos grises se congelan a la mitad de su trayecto, sorprendidos por el brillo de otros ojos. Otros ojos inteligentes. Ojos de lobo. Porque sólo un lobo solitario reconoce a otro lobo solitario…O a una loba solitaria.

Los ojos de la loba lo miran, sorprendidos. Luego nerviosos. Lo evalúan, expectantes, al igual que los ojos del lobo lo hacen con ella.  
>Pasa un instante eterno. Largo, largo como ésas noches de Luna en que el lobo pensaba que ella jamás llegaría.<br>Y ahora que la tiene frente a él, el mismo lobo de nervios de acero se sorprende al caer en la cuenta que _es ella_._  
><em>Una persona a quien ya conocía pero realmente era una extraña. Entre todas las que podían haber sido… _Ella_.  
>Después de tantos años de verla, luego perderle la pista, y en realidad nunca haberla visto…<em>Ella<em>

Y al fin, los ojos de ella sonríen profundamente, realzando la belleza de ésas pupilas verdes. Los ojos de la orgullosa loba le gritan que ella también ha estado sola por los bosques de sus territorios. Una loba errante.  
>Los ojos grises del lobo responden la sonrisa, sonríen francamente por primera vez en muchas lunas.<br>Los ojos de él gritan exactamente lo mismo.

Y ni uno ni otro se dan cuenta de su propia confesión, pero sí de la del lobo que está frente a ellos.  
>Tan grande es su orgullo, pero tan marcado es su destino.<br>Se acerca lentamente al mostrador, frente al cual ella está de pie. Deja el libro en la mesilla, y vuelve a verla a los ojos.  
>Ella no desvía la mirada. Ella, la loba elegante y serena.<p>

Dicen que cuando un lobo alfa encuentra a su pareja, lo sabe inmediatamente, y ella también lo reconoce. Se encuentran, comparten sus mundos y…

- Draco Malfoy… Que sorpresa.  
>- … Astoria Greengrass. Lo mismo digo.<p>

Los lobos sienten que al fin llegaron a casa.

Magia animal.


End file.
